Future Bardock
Future Bardock is the alternate timeline counterpart of Bardock. He only appears in the video game Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai Another Road. Background Future Bardock appears on New Namek when Future Babidi tries to angrily attack Future Dende for stealing his wishes to Porunga. When Future Dende cries for help, Purunga takes this sign for a wish and makes Future Bardock appear on the scene. After Future Bardock's attack, Future Babidi leaves New Namek. In the Other World, after Future Pikkon's victory over Future Janemba, Future Pikkon tells Future Gohan's spirit is just like Future Goku's. Gohan tells Future Pikkon he would like to see Future Goku and asks if there is someone like him in the Other World as well, by looking for Future Gohan. Future Pikkon says there is and saw him with Future Goku a little while ago. With Future Pikkon's guidance, they encounter Future Bardock. Future Pikkon tells Gohan that sure he is different, but looks very similar to Goku. Future Bardock suddenly launches an attack on Future Pikkon, and then attacks Gohan but Gohan defeats him. Future Bardock congratulates Gohan and he is then recruited for the battle against Future Super Buu. As they make to search again, the deceased Future Goku appears before them. Future Goku and Future Bardock fight against each other in a sparring match, and then he helps Gohan to find his future counterpart. Future Gohan is brought back to life by Future Old Kai, while Future Pikkon and Future Bardock just have one day to help. After the battles against the Z Fighters' clones, Future Janemba, Future Cooler, and Future Broly, the heroes Goku, Gohan, Goten, Future Bardock, and Future Gohan use their Family Kamehameha to wipe out Future Kid Buu, thus saving the future. Personality He acts exactly like his counterpart. But he also praises his grandson for being strong. Appearance He looks exactly like his counterpart. Abilities Flight The ability to fly with the use of ki. Ki Blast The most basic form of energy wave. Riot Javelin A whitish blue energy sphere attack that is Future Bardock's ultimate technique. Kamehameha A technique used by Future Bardock when he participates in a Family Kamehameha along with Goku, Gohan, Future Gohan and Goten to defeat Future Kid Buu and save the future. Family Kamehameha An attack used by Future Bardock, Goku, Gohan, Goten and Future Gohan. They combined their Kamehameha in order to destroy Future Kid Buu. Video Games Future Bardock appears in the following video games: *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai Another Road *Dragon Ball Tap Battle Quotes *(To Future Gohan) "You're pretty good, kid. It's been a while since I fought someone so strong". *(To a puppet version of Future Frieza) "Just seeing your face makes me want to vomit". Relationships 'Future Gohan' 'Future Goku' Knownable Relatives *'Gine' (Wife/dead) *'Future Raditz' (1st Son) *'Future Son Goku' (2nd Son) *'Future Chi-Chi' (Daughter in law) *'Future Ox King' (Brother in law) *'Future Son Gohan' (Grandson) *'Bardock' (Alternate Timeline Counterpart) *'Future Tora' (Comrade & Best Friend/dead) *'Future Shugesh' (Comrade/dead) *'Future Borgos' (Comrade/dead) *'Future Fasha' (Comrade/dead) Trivia *Future Bardock is incredibly strong, being able to defeat Future Pikkon, and even fight against Future Ultimate Gohan. * Voice Actresses & Actors *'Japanese' : Masako Nozawa *'English voice actor' : Sonny Strait all information on Future Bardock came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Future_Bardock Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males